


孤海之上

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

*严重ooc  
*黑道文 背德兄弟  
*黑手党弟弟焉栩嘉×舞者哥哥夏之光  
*虐

当焉栩嘉被教父叫回海滨岛继承黑手党教父的位置时，焉栩嘉才知道，自己有一个哥哥。  
他想见见他素未谋面的哥哥，教父便答应叫人开车送他去那看看。逶迤的山路不知通往何处，他们开着车沿着海滨崎岖的环形山行进着。这个时候的海滨岛很潮湿，空气中弥漫着海腥味，焉栩嘉额前的发被汗水打湿沾在额头上，粘腻感让他难受的一个劲往后梳头发。  
终于，在一个半小时的车程后，他来到了哥哥的家里。下手让他一个人上去见大少爷，因为大少爷的别墅，除开教父以及教父批准的人以外，任何人不准入内。  
焉栩嘉觉得很奇怪，但在好奇心的驱使下，他还是走进了别墅。在别墅的顶楼，他听到了留声机放得婉转动听的古典舞曲，他顺着音乐走到了顶楼最后一间房间，推开门，一个只穿了一件白色纱衣的少年，正在随着音乐跳舞。  
那修长的脖颈和眼角下两颗恰到好处的泪痣立马勾走了焉栩嘉的魂魄，他说不出一句话来，只能痴痴的看着起舞的少年。  
白纱衣下，少年的皮肤透着淡粉色，胸口一大片白花花的肉暴露在潮湿闷热的空气里。少年闭着眼睛，卷翘眉毛像停着一对蝴蝶。带着水汽的红唇张张合合，喉咙里挤出甜腻的奶音，跟着节奏哼着小曲。两条修长的腿白而有力，时而垫脚站在地上，时而腾空飞起。音乐此起彼伏，少年的舞姿连贯轻松，焉栩嘉的心脏却乱了节拍。歌曲达到高潮后突然停止，少年凤凰跪在窗前，阳光落在他的眉眼，纱衣滑落，露出粉色的宽肩和深陷进去的腰线。  
“我跳的怎么样啊，弟弟。”少年顺势滑躺在地上，抬起眼看着呆若木鸡的焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉这才回神，语言系统还没有完全恢复，只有机械的鼓掌点头，逗着少年发出轻快的笑声，像是一颗清爽的薄荷糖，在嘴里咔的一声咬碎了。  
“你是焉栩嘉吧，我是你哥，我叫夏之光。”夏之光站了起来，整理好身上的衣服，走向焉栩嘉，伸出自己的左手。焉栩嘉慌忙握住，鞠躬哈腰的问好，这丢人的举动，又逗笑了夏之光。  
“别那么拘谨，我们好歹是兄弟。”夏之光示意焉栩嘉跟自己下楼，“我给你泡杯茶，我腌了一些肉，今晚留下来吃饭吗？”  
“可以，谢谢哥哥。”焉栩嘉急忙跟着夏之光下楼，途中夏之光又跟焉栩嘉聊了一些关于过去的事情。焉栩嘉发现，夏之光或多或少知道些关于自己的事情，而自己，却对夏之光一无所知。  
就在刚刚看他跳舞的时候，都不知道他叫什么名字。

夏之光在厨房里做菜，焉栩嘉坐在餐桌上观察他。他的左脚脚踝处纹了一颗太阳，手臂上也有纹身，但太小，看不清楚。或许是低着头的缘故，夏之光的脖颈露出了一大片，微微粘着汗水，显得更加白净透亮。  
“你有什么忌口没？”  
“没有，我什么都吃。”  
“乖孩子。”  
夏之光笑着，不一会儿就端上来了一盆烤兔肉和土豆沙拉。焉栩嘉毫无犹豫地夹起一块还冒着烟的肉塞进嘴里，哈着气，夸着好吃。夏之光乐呵呵的笑，叫他慢点吃，还问他要不要吃一点米饭。  
明明是第一次见面，焉栩嘉却体会到了从没有过的幸福感。夏之光给他夹着菜，还会及时的问他需不需要添饭。吃完后会给他递纸，他也情不自禁的帮夏之光收拾碗筷。  
一种滚烫的感情涌入他的心脏，这么多年，他从未有过。他被父亲培养成继承人，从小就被训练的冷血无情。心智还没有成熟，就被送到国外读书，一直以来，焉栩嘉都是孤独的，而夏之光带来了他从未有过的满足和耐心。  
“我能，留着过夜吗？”焉栩嘉像一条小狗一样提出自己的想法，夏之光愣了一下，但很快，他笑着答应了。  
“我只有一张床，”夏之光托着腮，露出一副很苦恼的样子，“你不建议和我睡的话，就留下了过夜吧。”焉栩嘉双眼一亮，撒着娇抱着夏之光直说谢谢，夏之光也伸手去揉焉栩嘉后脑勺绒绒的毛发，吮吸着焉栩嘉身上独特的香水味，刻意的将这个人刻入灵魂。  
他们仿佛认识了很多年，这份熟悉，好像一直都刻在灵魂里，等待着相遇后，被感情点燃。

“你在这住了多少年了啊？”焉栩嘉再换睡衣的时候发现，夏之光的家里，很多家具都异常老旧，甚至有破损的痕迹。  
“我活了19年，这房子就陪我19年。”夏之光很淡定，他的确一出生就被关进这个房子里禁止私自外出。他连姓都不能随父亲，因为他并不是教父的亲生儿子。  
他是一个野种，教父手下的妓女意外产出的孩子。他的身份地位不同于焉栩嘉，他是不被认可的人，但并不是完全没用。  
他是教父用来套住他人的锁链。  
“你一个人这么多年，应该很孤独吧。”焉栩嘉盯着夏之光的眼睛，月光下，少年的双眼布满碎钻般忽闪忽闪的光彩，“我爸说，他是为了保护你才把你关到这，他也真的是独裁过头了。”  
听到“保护”二字，夏之光心头猛颤，他冷笑一声，带着焉栩嘉走到阳台。  
这栋别墅的位置很好，从阳台望去，正好可以看到海。海风吹过少年们的脸颊，夏之光的泪水也终于抑制不住滑落了下来。焉栩嘉不知道夏之光为何而哭，慌乱的用手捧着夏之光的脸，用手指抹去眼角的泪水。  
“你看到这片海没？”夏之光的眼睛在哭，而嘴角却强颜欢笑，“这是一片孤海，没有风，没有浪，四处环山，很难溢出，连空气都只有死在这静谧的荒芜里。”焉栩嘉沉默着与夏之光对视，他们双方都没有躲避对方炽热的视线。  
“我也只有死在这无人的别墅里。这是我的家，也是我的棺材。”夏之光苦笑，却不料焉栩嘉会突然吻上他的唇。夏之光试图推开焉栩嘉，可力量悬殊巨大，他很快还是被焉栩嘉占了上风。  
这个吻逐渐变得温和，连夏之光都沉浸于此。内心的背德感和被人爱抚的满足感剧烈碰撞着，夏之光向上帝请求，再宽恕一次他的罪孽。可欲望之火燃烧之时，哪能分清对错，感情是万丈深渊，无数人却愿意往下堕落。  
青春岁月和肉体的年轻让这段感情彻底失控，他们爱上了彼此，仅仅用了半天。  
焉栩嘉的大脑已经顾不上眼前的人是不是自己亲哥，白色纱衣包裹着的肉体在欢迎他进入。夏之光的双眼覆着一层水雾，情动已经让他浑身上下染上了一层粉色。焉栩嘉的手从腰绕到夏之光的身后，抚摸着他结实而浑圆的臀部，然后一用力，将夏之光抗在肩上，走回卧室丢在了床上。  
又是一段绵长潮湿的吻，如同夏夜般闷热，空气中全是情欲的味道。外面好像开始下雨了，雨声逐渐掩盖两人的呼吸声。雨滴落在玻璃上，焉栩嘉看着身下双眼落满雨汽的少年，长长的睫毛翕动，微弱的呼吸和柔软的唇。  
“我的一捧月光。”焉栩嘉抚着夏之光的脸，万般宠溺。夏之光用脚缠向焉栩嘉的腰，伴着雨声，夏之光声音略带沙哑，落在焉栩嘉耳畔。  
“抱我吧。”温热的唇再次覆在焉栩嘉的嘴唇，慢慢地吻着，又吐出炙热的空气。焉栩嘉跨坐在夏之光身上，一边继续着这绵长的吻，另一边脱下自己的上衣。夏之光没什么脱的，他只穿了一件薄纱衣，焉栩嘉一把就扯下了他的内裤，将修长的腿分开，递进一根手指。  
全身的血液都向下身涌去，夏之光觉得有些缺氧，喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。焉栩嘉结束了漫长的吻，亲吻着夏之光的眉眼，夏之光呼出来的热气，落在焉栩嘉的脸颊上。  
“我要进来了……”焉栩嘉将夏之光的腿抗在肩上，没等夏之光回答，就掐着腰全力顶了进去。夏之光发出一声尖叫，喘着粗气逐渐适应体内的硕大。他的手无力的垂在焉栩嘉的手臂上，往后仰的脖子，像是待人宰割的天鹅。  
焉栩嘉揽住夏之光的肩，两人贴合在一起，肌肤与肌肤之间，只隔着一层汗水。夏之光真切的感受着焉栩嘉心脏的剧烈跳动，鲜活的，为他而激动。他紧紧地抱住焉栩嘉的脖子，整个人都交付给焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉懂得夏之光的意思，拖着他的腰，猛烈地撞击着体内的一点。  
羞耻的硕大带着脉搏的悸动在体内冲撞着，夏之光觉得自己快要溺死于这片情海。  
濡湿的发贴合在额前和颈间，袒露的胸腹跟着身上的人起伏。带着最强的欲望，夏之光想去亲吻，想去拥抱，想撒娇，想让这个人永远属于自己。可他知道，这份感情来之不易，像是小孩抓住自己的心爱之物一样，他紧紧地抱着焉栩嘉，承担着他的重量，和真实的冲撞。  
焉栩嘉感觉到自己的肩膀一片湿热，他不敢确定是夏之光的汗水还是眼泪。夏之光把头埋的很深，两只手重合的叠在焉栩嘉的后颈。  
“你不要离开我。”夏之光的声音带着呜咽，落在焉栩嘉的耳边。心跳如雷鸣般响彻身体，焉栩嘉觉得耳边像着了火一般滚烫。  
他也紧抱着夏之光，一股潮热在夏之光的体内绽放。

少年的脸轮廓如刀削，对这个世界还没有任何真切的认识。眼神里，不曾怀疑，退缩，也认识不了父亲要把自己送到怎样一个危险的未知世界里。  
这是夏之光，对焉栩嘉的初印象。  
今天并不是夏之光第一次遇见焉栩嘉，早在很久，很久，夏之光就知道焉栩嘉的存在。他了解焉栩嘉成长的每一段经历，了解他的人生他的痛苦，但焉栩嘉却不知道自己的存在。  
教父称他为锁链，他身来就活在无尽的孤独与痛苦中。夏之光也不过一个十几岁的孩子，他也渴望被爱，但他几乎没什么机会走出囚禁他的城堡。  
他从小被迫习舞，就是用来招待黑手党内恶趣味的老头。他还记得自己的第一次，给的是烟城最大黑手党的教父。那年他才12岁，他被教父送去招待一个年过半百的老头。  
撕裂的疼痛和粗暴的撞击他至今还记得，鲜血怎样滴落在床上，眼泪怎么抑制不住的流淌。无论他怎么张开双腿去适应，那疼痛都还是让他眩晕。他还不能求饶，只能学着教父教他的那些话。  
“您真大，操的我好爽。”少年机械的笑着，嘴里吐出和自己年龄不相符的话，换来的不是温柔，而是下一波猛烈的冲撞……  
可这些，他还不能告诉焉栩嘉。他的使命还没完，只要他的样子还青春靓丽，他的身体还没支离破碎，他都还得做那些老男人的玩偶，教父的锁链。  
等到焉栩嘉成为教父，他的苦日子就会到头了。他安慰自己，但却害怕焉栩嘉知道事实。  
害怕他会觉得自己脏。  
害怕他会离开自己。


	2. Chapter 2

*严重ooc

*黑道文 背德兄弟

*黑手党弟弟焉栩嘉×舞者哥哥夏之光

*虐

焉栩嘉是被一声急促的电话铃吵醒的，他睡眼惺忪，伸手去床头接起电话，发现夏之光已经不再床上。  
“喂？”  
“10点有干部会议，我叫人去接你了。”  
教父说完就挂了电话，焉栩嘉的瞌睡全没了。他才刚回来就开干部会议啊，他还不想接班。他看了看房间里的时钟，才七点半，马上熊熊烈火就在肚子里燃烧起来。  
“靠，这老头这么早就把我叫起来。”焉栩嘉骂骂咧咧地下楼，见夏之光穿着白衬衣打着领结，正在泡咖啡。  
“你醒啦，昨晚睡得好吗？”夏之光递给焉栩嘉一杯咖啡，咖啡的苦涩让焉栩嘉清醒了很多。与穿戴整齐的夏之光相比，焉栩嘉头发乱糟糟的，睡衣也还没换，眯着眼睛，抿着嘴。  
他从后面抱住夏之光，将额头贴在他的肩上，夏之光被他的头发弄得痒痒的，咯咯咯的笑着。所有的怒气烟消云散，焉栩嘉已经很久没有过醒来有人给自己做早餐的生活了。夏之光推他去洗漱，自己开始给焉栩嘉煎培根和鸡蛋。  
焉栩嘉洗完澡，只穿了一条短裤。湿发被梳到脑后，还在淌水。  
“你过来我给你吹吹，饭快凉了，你快吃。”焉栩嘉坐在餐椅上，夏之光用吹风机给他吹头，焉栩嘉插了一大块培根塞进嘴里，内心极大的满足感。  
“这可比当教父还要爽！”焉栩嘉乐呵呵的笑，夏之光拍了拍他的后脑勺叫他快点吃。吹完头发，夏之光亲吻了他的后脑勺。  
“今天能不能借你的香水用用。”焉栩嘉往后仰，正好与低头的夏之光对视，夏之光情不自禁，低头给了他一个绵长的吻。  
“我的不适合你。”夏之光露出一个饶有玩味的笑容，“你试试你就知道了。”  
焉栩嘉跟着夏之光去试衣间找衣服，顺便闻了闻夏之光的香水。要么是清淡的柠檬香或柑橘香，就是腻的人头昏目眩的花香或调和香。  
“你怎么用这种香水，这些不是女款的吗？”焉栩嘉的五官皱在一起，像是一个捏扁的馒头。  
“你爸送我的，大概我比较适合这些吧。”夏之光从衣柜里扯出一套黑色带刺绣的西装递给焉栩嘉。  
“你的衣服我穿会不会小？”焉栩嘉看着光脚比自己矮半个头的夏之光，却不料被夏之光一脚踢到膝盖。  
夏之光最讨厌别人说他矮。  
“你爸寄过来的，他猜你要过夜，就给我送来了一件你能穿的。”焉栩嘉再次感叹他爸的预见性有多强，待会儿见面就一定要问问，他怎么猜到的。  
“你今天也要去干部会议吗?穿的那么整齐？”  
“不，我有客人要来。”夏之光看了一眼表，刚刚八点零一刻。  
“你晚上还可以来找我的，我晚上有空。”夏之光补充到，焉栩嘉就像小狗一样露出激动的表情。  
“要吃什么吗？我给你做。”焉栩嘉吻着夏之光的脸颊，撒着娇抱着夏之光。他并没有察觉，当夏之光说有客人时，眼神的落寞和恐惧。  
“什么都可以，你做的什么我都爱吃。”  
两人相拥激吻，难舍难分。

焉栩嘉出去的时候，发现除开自己人的车，还有一辆不认识的车。上面下来一个高大的男子，活生生比焉栩嘉还高半个头。两人擦肩而过的一瞬间，焉栩嘉看到高个男子对他露出讥讽的冷笑。他有些不明所以，高个男就被夏之光迎进了别墅。  
“那个高个是谁啊？”焉栩嘉坐上车，问开车的手下。  
“小少爷，那是意大利来的黑手党，最近组里的药是从他手下进的。”  
“那他来光哥家干什么？”  
“这事您还是不知道为好。”焉栩嘉被下手的话激怒了，一脚踢在车门，下手并没有害怕，他一直是为教父服务的，一心忠于教父。  
在沉默中，窗外下起了小雨，淅淅沥沥的，山路冷冷清清。那片被夏之光称为孤海的海面上蒸腾起水雾，果然像夏之光说的一样，难以溢出，一片灰蒙蒙的，压抑的厉害。  
高高的山围绕着那片连风浪都不起的海，只有远处小小的一个口以供海水流入流出。只是片刻的眺望，焉栩嘉的心情就跌入了谷底。这么十几年，夏之光不知道在那个古堡上看了多少场这样的雨。他的内心是怎样的，焉栩嘉不知道，但他的心拧起来的疼。  
他的血与泪，他也不过是比自己大一岁的哥哥。焉栩嘉回忆起，昨天和夏之光握手时，左手手腕上一条条参差不齐的凸起。  
这么多年，他到底有多绝望。

到了会场，教父来接自己好几年没见的儿子。焉栩嘉发现父亲瘦了不少，的确，要是没得什么病也不至于让还没成年的儿子去继承教父。  
“这西装很适合你。”教父打量着自己的儿子，露出欣慰的笑容。  
“你怎么知道我会留下来过夜？”  
“没有哪个男人第一次见到光不想留下来过夜的。”教父点燃雪茄，一脸轻蔑地说着。焉栩嘉有点懵，他还无法联想到更深层的东西，这么多年在国外独居，他还不知道黑手党的世界有几般丑恶。回过神时，教父已经走进了会场。  
会议很枯燥，无非是介绍了一下焉栩嘉，给焉栩嘉分配了一些人做小弟，还指派了在组里很有地位的老干部来教焉栩嘉怎么管理黑手党。大家都知道老教父命不久矣，让还没成年的儿子继承教父，未免有些荒唐。  
“这黄毛小子都不一定杀过人。”  
“枪都不一定会开。”  
焉栩嘉听到有人在议论，他给了父亲一个眼神，教父笑着点头，他还是了解他儿子的脾气。  
焉栩嘉从口袋里掏出手枪，朝着两人就是连发五枪，吓得两人跌坐在地上，焉栩嘉走过去，用滚烫的枪口抵在一个人头上，那个人被烫的不停尖叫。  
“不想死的话，嘴巴管好一点。”焉栩嘉收回枪，只见那人头上留下了一个火红的枪口印。焉栩嘉头也不回的走出会场，整个会场在焉栩嘉走之后，才开始议论。  
瞬间，人们分成了两派，一群人很喜欢这个小教父，他们一直都觉得老教父的处事太过于奸诈虚伪，而另一群人则觉得小教父过于莽撞，不一定能成大事。  
但焉栩嘉并不在乎这些  
焉栩嘉来到白色别墅时，发现夏之光摆着沙滩椅坐在门口的花园旁，见他的走进来，急忙上去迎接。夏之光穿着白色的浴袍，胸口依旧露着一大片白肉。焉栩嘉注意到夏之光的眼神很疲惫，便走向前将人儿搂入怀中。两人走回别墅，在门厅就迫不及待的激吻。  
“你想我没？”夏之光搂着焉栩嘉的脖子，一脸期待的看着他。焉栩嘉一天积攒的怨念和愤怒都融化在了夏之光甜甜的笑容里。  
“特别特别的想。” 焉栩嘉亲吻着夏之光的泪痣，逗的夏之光咯咯的笑，两人粘腻的像相恋许久的爱人。  
“我做了饼干和烤羊排。”夏之光一边帮焉栩嘉脱外套，一边汇报今天做的菜。  
“你怎么身上有火药味唉？”  
“收拾了一下不听话的人。”焉栩嘉一句带过，开始给夏之光讲今天的会议有多无聊。夏之光带着焉栩嘉往餐厅里走，有一句没一句的应和着。  
他开了红酒，两人聊了些彼此不知道的事情。夏之光对自己的身世闭口不谈，焉栩嘉就只有讲些自己在国外的生活。

饭后，夏之光躺在焉栩嘉的怀里看电影。是一部黑帮片，男主在中枪后没有去医院，反而去教堂找女主，最后死在了女主的怀里。  
“其实他有机会活的，他应该去医院啊？”焉栩嘉坦着手，一脸不理解。  
“男人的浪漫吧，反正我猜女主也不会想看到他这个样子的。”夏之光也说着，两人对这电影吐槽不已。  
吐槽完电影，焉栩嘉问起了今天夏之光接待的那个高个男人。夏之光的眼神明显有些避讳，支支呼呼的打发了焉栩嘉，这一举动引起了焉栩嘉的怀疑。他再三追问，最终惹恼的夏之光，他起身回了房间，没有理焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉独自坐在客厅发呆，他不在海滨岛的这些年，夏之光究竟过着怎样的生活。  
他走到夏之光的房间，见夏之光点着烟爬在阳台的护栏旁。听到开门的声音，转头看向焉栩嘉。  
那眼神分明是绝望的，烟雾缭绕，夏之光想要说什么，却全部咽回肚里。天黑没有多久，天空还是惨淡的墨蓝色，海面依旧静谧如初，空气依旧死沉沉的。  
一切好像没有变，但却什么都变了。  
“你不会想知道真相的。”这是焉栩嘉今天第二次听到这句话，但不同于早上的暴怒，一股茫茫的无力感堆砌在焉栩嘉体内，让他喘不出气来。  
“你怎么会知道我不想。”  
“你会恶心的。” 夏之光笑着，将烟头丢出阳台。两人的距离只隔着一张床，但却如同隔着万丈深渊般遥远。夏之光的声音沙哑，黑夜遮盖了他五官，只留下他浮雕般的剪影。  
“我爱你。”突如其来的告白碰撞着焉栩嘉的心，他微微张开嘴巴，被身体压榨过的声音变得低沉沙哑。  
“我也爱你，非常，非常。” 焉栩嘉走到夏之光身旁，这花了他很大的勇气。他抱起夏之光，走回房间，让夏之光压在自己身上，贴在自己的胸口。  
“你的一切我都能承担的起，我爱你，特别特别的爱。”焉栩嘉抵着夏之光的耳朵用气声说道，夏之光的眼泪在他胸前浸透。他失声哭了起来，哭声像一个迷路的孩子，在走了一整晚的夜路终于回到了家。悲伤、恐惧和欣喜混在一起，撕心裂肺，在房间里翻滚。

你的一切我都能承担的起。  
这句话让夏之光的感情如同大坝决堤，这些年积攒的绝望和孤独让他早就无法自然的表达情绪，他渴望被爱，再也受不了没有感情的性爱和亲吻。他常跪在阳台上，苛求上帝今夜就带他离开。他每晚都睡不好，总是一杯又一杯的喝酒，然后给上帝祷告，让上帝宽恕他的罪孽。  
宽恕他无法反抗命运，腐烂在无尽的情欲里。  
去年，他将手腕划开，准备死在这白色的棺材里。他被人救起，被教父殴打，威胁他一辈子都别想走出这个白色囚笼。这漫长的十几年，他独自看了多少场日升日落。他没有父母家人，他一直都孤身只影，他不属于世界，不属于上帝，他再怎么虔诚，也不会有人救他。  
他知道，他还有个弟弟。灵魂里的善良，让他初次看到自由的焉栩嘉都不带任何仇恨。以他的痛苦换来焉栩嘉的安定是值得的，他们都无法逃离黑手党这丑恶的天空，但起码，弟弟会比自己过的好些。  
直到他再次见到长大后的弟弟，陷入他的怀抱，陷入他的依赖，多年的空虚被炽热的拥抱蒸发，他的心脏被填满，汹涌而出的灵魂被拉回。  
他平生第一次感觉到他活着。  
在这孤海之上飘荡的十九年，他第一次感觉得到他活着。


	3. Chapter 3

等到夏之光完全睡熟了，焉栩嘉才缓缓起身，穿好衣服，把头发梳成湿发。  
临走前，他亲吻了夏之光的额头。少年熟睡的样子，很温柔。眼角还带着泪水，覆在泪痣上，惹人怜爱。  
可此时此刻的焉栩嘉笑不出来。  
他走出了白色别墅，坐在自己的跑车上，深吸一口气。他从车箱里拿出一把带消音的手枪，确定里面有七发子弹，然后将枪放进枪袋，顺便把蝴蝶刀也带上。  
又要走这漫长的山路，又是那片没有风浪的孤海，焉栩嘉的心里百般纠结，他要去做一件事情，一件有可能让他再也回不来的事情。

宽敞的别墅没有开灯，教父就坐在阴暗处，喝着白兰地，听着留声机放的低沉的歌。  
“你为什么回来这里？我的孩子。”黑暗抹去了焉栩嘉的五官，但教父依旧认得出来，那是他的儿子。  
“我有些事情想问你。”  
“这么急的吗？”教父起身，示意焉栩嘉坐到沙发上来，自己为他倒了一杯酒。  
“问吧，你想知道什么都可以。”教父打量着焉栩嘉，少年已经完全出落成大人，眼神坚定不服输，像极了年轻的自己。  
“关于我哥的事情，你知道多少就说多少吧。”教父听到后冷笑一声，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“他是妓女的儿子，并非我的儿子，我收留他无碍是利用罢了。”  
窗外下起了雨，闪电一下子照亮了整间房间，焉栩嘉看清了教父的表情，他正在很得意的笑。  
“你运气真好，要继承时，夏之光还这么年轻，你不必再去找一个人顶替那个位置。”  
“你平时让他做些什么。”焉栩嘉故作淡定，他不能让教父看出他的敌意。  
“很简单，陪各种各样的男人睡。”教父又点燃一支雪茄，“你坐着的那个沙发，曾经也有人在这上面侵犯过他。他那时大概只有14岁吧。”  
“14岁？”  
“啊，他真的帮了我不少忙。”  
焉栩嘉已经控制不住自己的怒气，他浑身开始发抖，而教父则是一脸得意。  
“我只有你这个继承人，”教父从黑夜中拿出一把枪，“但你要为那个婊子来杀我，我不介意再找一个。”  
火花飞溅，枪声被雷鸣掩盖。焉栩嘉感觉得到自己肩膀滚烫，有什么正在汹涌而出。但他还没资格感受疼，他从背后掏出枪，朝着教父连开三枪，自己也再中了一枪，打在大腿上。他又掏出刀，刺进教父的肚子里，教父发出惨叫，焉栩嘉又拿枪抵着头，毫不迟疑的补了一颗。  
留声机的音乐还在响，酒里的冰还没化，这场纷争就已经结束了。焉栩嘉用枪沾着老教父的血，在墙上写下自己的名字，便将酒一饮而尽。  
疼痛逐渐蔓延，焉栩嘉感觉两眼一片黑白，他想起了昨天看的电影，医院和白色别墅。  
他坐到车上的时候，鲜血已经把白衬衫染红，座位上也全是血，整个人越发寒冷，伤口撕裂般疼痛。  
他发动了汽车，在雨夜前行，不知为何，此时此刻的他，比起自己的命，他更想看那蜿蜒的山路，那片没有风浪的孤海，以及，孤海之上的那个人。  
那个他深爱的人，爱惨了的人。  
焉栩嘉知道，他的人生，一开始就结束了。他注定活在鲜血里，童年目睹过最亲的保镖，因虚无之罪被父亲开枪打死。也目睹过，逃亡的母亲，脊椎中弹。  
他不想再让夏之光受伤了，这个人成了他命运最后的一根弦。为他沉沦，为他悲伤。  
焉栩嘉本以为这个世界只剩下炎凉，不再有任何烟火气。可，之光，之光，对他的这份爱，折不断，浇不灭，冻不裂，烧不化。埋在心脏里，根满布在血管里，树叶从嘴里长出，抑制不住，恨不得拿一生去交付。

焉栩嘉到白色别墅时，整个人已经站不起来了，他瘫倒在门口，只能靠鸣枪叫醒夏之光。  
夏之光其实早醒了，听到门口的枪声，吓得连忙冲出去，一打开门，看到浑身是血的焉栩嘉，倒在雨中。  
“啊，嘉嘉，我的天……”夏之光冲进雨中，将焉栩嘉抱起，往屋子里拖，“别睡啊，别睡，我在，我在这……”  
眼泪从夏之光眼睛里倾盆而下，他一边擦着泪，一边拖着焉栩嘉到浴室。房间里留下长长的血痕，刺目得厉害。  
“我终于懂了，为啥那个男主要去教堂了……”焉栩嘉眼睛里已经没有了光，躺在夏之光的膝盖上，嘴角还带着笑。  
“你别说话，我给你包扎……”  
“我当时好想好想见你，告诉你，我帮你把他杀了……你以后自由了，之光，你自由了……”  
“你别说话！”夏之光的声音已经变得沙哑，鲜血凝固，让衣服粘在了皮肤上，夏之光用剪刀剪开焉栩嘉的衣服，用酒精清洗伤口。用镊子夹出子弹，再次清洗伤口。  
焉栩嘉仰面躺在夏之光的膝盖上，看着爱人流泪，内心百感交集。  
“我说你自由了，之光。”  
“你死了我我不可能自由。”夏之光瞪着焉栩嘉，双眼满是泪水，像极了那片不起风浪的孤海，虽说寂静的可怕，但没有伪装。焉栩嘉觉得自己被放逐到孤海，成了里面唯一的孤岛。  
“我们之间会有未来吗？”  
“不从容的走下去谁知道呢。”  
焉栩嘉觉得自己有点累了，闭上了眼睛。

梦里，少年穿着白色的衬衣，眼角的泪痣微微抬起，他在笑，回眸里还是藏着凄凉。  
他无数次，无数次，把自己的伤口藏起来，欲盖弥彰。  
救赎不了自己，但我可以救赎你。汹汹的烈火烧不尽的，是我永远爱你的心。  
“我们可以重头开始了。”焉栩嘉醒来，守在旁边的夏之光泪如雨下。  
那片孤海上，多了一座小岛。不再无风无浪，不再没日没夜的下雨。

老教父的葬礼如期举行了，大家都知道，是焉栩嘉杀的。能亲手杀死自己父亲的人，到底能冷血到什么程度。  
大家不敢招惹焉栩嘉，外来的其他黑手党的头头管他叫疯狗。焉栩嘉也无所谓，他今天心情很好。  
当最后一个人进入会场后，所有人都看向了门口穿着墨蓝色西装的少年。是夏之光，这里每个人都知道他，但不是人人能见到他。黑手党的锁链，葬礼上还有不少男人跟他睡过。  
“出落的落落大方了呢，之光。”烟城的老大走过来，他是夏之光的第一个男人。  
“您没什么变化。”夏之光不想理他，打了招呼之后，便去会场深处找焉栩嘉。  
一路上，所有人都盯着他打量，仿佛看着什么人赤身裸体的走着。夏之光也无所谓，他并没有觉得自己做错了什么。  
焉栩嘉继承了教父的位置，成了海滨黑手党最年轻的教父，接下来的日子依旧会流血，但已经有恃无恐了。  
葬礼结束，焉栩嘉跟人寒暄了几句，就匆匆忙忙回到车上。夏之光坐在副驾驶，胸口的衬衫解开，正靠着窗户睡觉。  
“起来，你胸全露出来了。”  
“啊，快闷死了……”被吵醒的夏之光皱着眉头，“果然我不习惯这种生活。”  
“那以后不用来了，我自己来就好。”焉栩嘉扶着夏之光的后脑勺，轻轻的亲吻。  
他们还是住在那个白色别墅，因为安静。焉栩嘉把别墅重新装修了一下，所有的家具都换成了新的。  
焉栩嘉到家急急忙忙就去洗澡，葬礼上总是有各种各样喷着难闻香水的女人。夏之光也想洗澡，他的西装厚了，流了一身大汗。  
“我也想洗！”夏之光才不管焉栩嘉呢，打开喷头就朝他喷去，自己却给浴缸放着水。  
“你个妖精，我站着洗好吧，你泡澡。”夏之光答应了，当着焉栩嘉的面，就脱了个精光。  
“你伤口好的那么快，这才一周唉！”  
“浅层伤而已。”  
焉栩嘉脱下衣服，中枪第二天他们就去缝了针，不知不觉，伤口竟然已经恢复了。  
夏之光用手触碰那凹凸不平的圆形伤口，感叹少年惊人的恢复能力。而焉栩嘉则在感叹，夏之光漂亮的身材。  
“我们好久没做了……”焉栩嘉抱住夏之光，一只手在夏之光浑圆的屁股上来回滑动。  
“你伤还没好。”  
焉栩嘉没有理夏之光，开始抚摸夏之光的性器，夏之光弓着腰，往焉栩嘉怀里钻。  
已经一周没有做过了，夏之光很快就交代在焉栩嘉手里。  
“你弄给我看好不好？”焉栩嘉坏心眼的在夏之光耳边说道。  
“为什么？”  
“我手疼嘛~”焉栩嘉撒娇，手还在夏之光身上处处点火，还偷偷掐了一下夏之光的乳尖。夏之光叫了一声，刚刚发泄过的性器又再次硬了起来，他只好点点头，答应了焉栩嘉的要求。  
焉栩嘉脱了衣服，坐进浴缸，夏之光也跨了进去，跨坐在焉栩嘉身上，分开两腿，就着沐浴液，将手指伸进体内。  
夏之光扭动着身体，为了让焉栩嘉看清楚，他随着节奏迎合着自己手指的抽插，另一只手玩弄着胸前的殷红。  
焉栩嘉的性器早已站起，夏之光一手扶着焉栩嘉的肩膀，另一只手握住硕大，抵在自己的后庭，逐渐坐下。热水也灌了进来，体内逐渐被填满，骑乘位是最疼的，抵在肠壁上，眼泪无遮拦的布满眼眶。  
“好疼啊，你来帮我啊……”夏之光泪眼朦胧，低头一看才吃了一半不到，可都快疼死了。焉栩嘉没有要帮他的意思，乐呵呵的笑着看戏。  
夏之光没有办法，退也不成，进也困难。他扶着焉栩嘉的肩膀，深吸一口气，缓缓坐下，性器磨过体内的小点，疼痛与欢愉交织在一起，夏之光低喘着，眼角带泪。  
焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的腰，发现夏之光还剩一大半没吞进去。这速度下去，何时才能做完啊。  
“嘴巴张大，慢慢吐气，放轻松。”  
夏之光还在缓上一秒的疼痛，就被焉栩嘉抓着肩膀一下子按了下去。一瞬间顶到最深处让夏之光浑身抽搐，往后猛仰。  
“接下来自己动。”焉栩嘉发号施令一样命令夏之光，夏之光喘着粗气，狠狠地瞪了一眼焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉一口咬在夏之光的胸口，掐住腰猛地向上捅了两下。  
“动不动？”夏之光摸着自己的小腹一个劲的点头，一边哭着一边抬腰扭臀吞吐着焉栩嘉的硕大。动作很慢，夏之光挺着胸把乳头往焉栩嘉嘴里送，焉栩嘉想多看看夏之光的表情，只是用手又掐又捏。  
“腰要断了……你快动一动啊……”夏之光卖力的吞吐着性器，哽咽地埋怨着。焉栩嘉仰头看着自己小情人被欲望覆盖充满湿气的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上净是泪水，满意的笑了。  
“叫一个好听的，我就操你。”  
“你今天咋这么坏？”  
夏之光不从，焉栩嘉就把他订在自己身上，欲望得不到满足，内壁无论怎么收缩都无法从中获得快感。  
“叫不叫？”焉栩嘉凑到夏之光面前，咬在他脖子上。又绕开敏感点顶弄，弄的夏之光痛苦的低喘。  
“老公，操我嘛……”夏之光的声音像蚊子一样小，但小奶音却直冲焉栩嘉的大脑。焉栩嘉也快憋不住了，翻身抱着夏之光，将他抵在浴缸的另一边。  
热水涌进夏之光的体内，焉栩嘉托着夏之光的臀开始剧烈抽插，欲望逐渐被满足，夏之光也从低喘变成浪叫，操开了的夏之光挽住焉栩嘉的脖子，一个劲索吻。  
“真骚。”焉栩嘉骂到，猛烈的抽插将白色的浊液被带出体外，热水涌入，水花伴着肉体碰撞发出的淫乱的声音。夏之光眼角红红的，实在让人格外的想蹂躏。坏心眼作祟，焉栩嘉抵着夏之光的敏感点，快速的碰撞。  
“慢一点……啊……你……”夏之光被顶的嘴张开却叫不出声，慌乱地抓着焉栩嘉的背，像一只小奶猫。  
下体紧密结合股间一片粘腻，抽插时的水声简直淫糜的听不下去。夏之光把脸埋在焉栩嘉的颈间，软下身体任由男人捣弄。粗大的肉棒磨过瘙痒的内壁的快感简直无法言喻，不知道是不是被情欲冲昏了头脑，夏之光舔着焉栩嘉的喉结。  
“嘉哥，我想射……”  
理智崩塌，焉栩嘉疯狂地抽插着，夏之光的内壁也开始收缩，两人拥吻，夏之光只觉得眼前一黑，完全沦陷于欲望的海洋。

“泡澡泡昏我还是第一次……”夏之光用冰镇过的毛巾盖在脸上，刚刚那场激烈的性爱，以夏之光的昏倒结束。  
“对不起，我玩过头了……”焉栩嘉跪在床边，一副等着挨骂的狗狗样。  
“你精力是真的好。”夏之光把湿帕子丢在焉栩嘉脸上，一副气鼓鼓的样子，开起来很难哄。  
“下次不会了！我错了嘛！”焉栩嘉扑在夏之光身上，挠他痒痒，逗他开心。  
“那你说个让我开心的。”夏之光捧着焉栩嘉的脸，肉嘟嘟的像个馒头。  
“我爱你。”焉栩嘉也握着夏之光的手，四目相对，柔情蜜意。  
“我以前总是想着死，遇见你之后我就天天想着怎么把日子过得满意，我多陪着你一天，就是一天。”  
“说啥蠢话，我一辈子都跟你。”  
与你共赴风花雪月，人世冷暖。

-end-


End file.
